This invention relates generally to apparatus used to mount a display system to a surface, and more particularly, to mounting apparatus which is mountable to a front side of a surface without having to access a back side of the surface.
Display systems are used in many different public use applications. Point of sale (POS) display systems, such as in a department store for completing sales transactions, may provide a touch screen on the monitor for entering sale data. Point of information (POI) display systems are used to provide information, such as an electronic directory in an office building, airport check-in, maps, or other information. For POS, the display system is often mounted on a table or counter, while a POI may be mounted to a wall.
Several considerations are made concerning display systems available for public use. It is desirable to securely mount the display system to a surface to prevent theft and to prevent the display system from moving even with vigorous use from multiple users. It is also highly desirable to have a display system which is attractive to users.
Some display systems are mounted to the surface by accessing the back side of the surface. However, it is often difficult, cumbersome, or even impossible to access the back side of the surface. For example, the table or desk top may not be accessible from underneath due to its construction or thickness. In the case of the wall, only the front or outer surface of the wall is available. Additionally, if the back side of a surface is visible, it is undesirable to mar the visible surface with fasteners attached to an item on the other side of the wall.
Previous display systems have been mounted by providing mounting holes in the outer cover of the stand through which a fastener is inserted. The holes may be left as is, leaving the fastener visible to the user and easily accessible and/or vandalized should one desire to remove the display system. The fastener is also unattractive and is often a different color than the outer cover. Alternatively, plastic plugs may be inserted or screwed into the holes in the cover. The plastic plugs are not permanently attached to the cover and thus may be easily removed and lost. As the plugs necessarily extend outward from the cover, the plugs become worn and disfigured over time. In addition, holes and plugs in the cover visibly mar the surface of the cover by breaking the line of the surface, providing a less attractive presentation to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a mounting apparatus that allows for mounting a display system from the front side of a surface without sacrificing the security or attractiveness of the display system. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.